Ventana Abierta
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Sakura Haruno tiene una manía en particular: Espiar a su vecino interesante Sasuke Uchiha. Hasta el momento no la ha agarrado con las manos en la masa o al menos eso es lo que cree. — Podría demandarla por espiar en propiedad privada señorita Haruno, muy privada— ¡Argh! ¡La culpa la tiene ese adonis caído del cielo! Y que él dejara la ventana siempre abierta... ¡Entren! xD TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos los fans SS! He aquí una novedad que se me ocurrió mientras jugaba xbox jejejejeje xD y escuchaba a la "musa de casi toda la mayoría de mis fics" Pablito Alborán... **

**Disclaimer: Si Naruto fuese mío haría con él lo que se me antoje... Si, la serie necesita ser un shojo jajajajajaja LOL**

**Yo quería que fuese un Drabble pero me salió más para un mini - shot además de que casi no shippeo a la pareja, dedicado a los fans SS**

**Espero que les guste ^_^ **

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

**Título: "Ventana Abierta"**

* * *

—_Ésta es mi oportunidad—_pensó la chica del cabello rosa mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. Él era el culpable de que ella llegara tan lejos, de ese tipo, su vecino a lado Sasuke Uchiha, quien tiene la condenada manía de dejar su ventana abierta cada que va a arreglarse o... incluso darse una ducha.

Sus ventanas estaban de frente en sus habitaciones, Sakura Haruno tenía la cochambrosa oportunidad de entrar y salir cuando quisiera de la habitación del azabache. Precisamente Sasuke se metió a la ducha y en cuanto la ojiverde entró se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, lo cual lo hacía más excitante. Sasuke Uchiha tenía la culpa de ser un adonis del cielo.

En ese momento se fijó si la puerta de su habitación estaba entre abierta por lo que no demoró demasiado en pisar el suelo, con un salto era más que suficiente. En ese momento se acercó lentamente a la puerta del baño ¿Por qué siempre deja la puerta abierta?

De hecho, espiar a Sasuke era parte de su costumbre, no tenía ni idea de lo suertuda que era al tener un vecino que podrías mirar cuando quisieras, al fin y al cabo la ventana nunca estaba cerrada. Y nunca había sido descubierta por el Uchiha.

—¡Argh! No lo veo..._—_gruñó la Haruno procurando no hacer un sonido en falso o moriría de vergüenza si se diera cuenta.

Entonces... vio su espalda, lo ancha y grande que era su espalda, blanca como la porcelana, sobretodo muy fuerte. Vio el perfil de su rostro, perfecto y delineado. Se fijó mucho en sus pectorales, sus brazos hermosamente marcados, sus bíceps y tríceps ¿Practicará algún deporte? Su gran y enorme trasero, podría darle un pellizco de inmediato.

Entonces sintió esa zona de su cuerpo humedecerse, ¡demonios! Ese momento en que le preocupaba ser mujer.

—No puede ser...—apreté los puños con tal de detenerlo pero su anatomía seguía siendo femenina.

Las puertas de la regadera comenzaron a empañarse de vapor y no pudo ver lo más interesante.

—¡Mierda!—gritó la pelirrosa dando un fuerte pisotón, pero al hacerlo su pie resbaló al pisar un jabón y por ende la pobre se tropezó y voló hasta las puertas de la regaderas hasta chocar con ellas. Desde luego se escuchó un fuerte sonido con el producto del choque, uno muy seco.

Probablemente con ese golpe Sasuke perfecto Uchiha no la habría escuchado... ¿O si? ¿O si? ¿O si?

—¡Ay no!—gritó Sakura sin moverse. Se quedó helada, congelada o cualquier sinónimo relacionado con fría.

Sasuke Uchiha abrió la puerta y estaba todo cubierto de jabón. Sus ojos negros estaban sorprendidos, un polizón había entrado a su baño y estaba enfrente de él completamente desnudo. Sakura estaba en problemas y muy grandes.

Estúpido jabón que se me atravezó, jodida y menuda excusa.

"La que te espera Sakura" su voz interna se regocijó de excitación. Tonta, tonta y doble tonta.

—Perdón, yo no quise...—aún estaba en el suelo aguantándose el golpe y Sasuke estaba igual o quizás peor. La Haruno se sonrojó hasta explotar como un adorable volcán. Sasuke más jabón, igual a misión imposible.

—Usted es la vecina, Sakura Haruno—su voz, no se imaginan lo gruesa que es su... su... voz, si eso, lo gruesa que es su voz ¿Cómo carajos sabía su nombre?

—Yo... Me tengo que ir—gritó Sakura levantándose y corriendo hacia la ventana.

—¿A dónde cree que va?—inquirió el morocho con cierta molestia.

Error: Sasuke Uchiha la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él en un solo movimiento.

—Podría demandarla por acechar en propiedad privada, muy privada—repuso Sasuke con voz entre indiferente y seductora. Mierda de perfección, mierda.

—No, suélteme por favor—rogó la pelirrosa.

—Pero si es usted es la que me hizo una visita ¿No es así?—reclamó con curiosidad combinado con excitación. Sasuke - Sex - Symbol Uchiha la tenía en su poder y él miró hacia abajo, notando que su pantalón tenía una pequeña mancha húmeda—. Creyó que no me iba a dar cuenta algún día... Pervertida—susurró en su oído haciendo que la Haruno se retorciera de miedo.

Acto seguido el pelinegro la jaló hasta la regadera que era automática y la metió junto con él, por lo que se activó. Con todo y ropa la pelirrosa se empapó desde la cabeza a los pies.

—¡NO, NO, NO!—aulló la pelirrosa tratando de zafarse,pero como no, el azabache era mucho más fuerte por lo que le fue muy difícil escapar de él.

Luego, Sasuke la acorraló entre las puertas de la regadera y con su cuerpo imposibilitando cualquier conato de fuga por parte de ella, que ya estaba más sonrojada que un semáforo.

—¡Déjame salir! ¡No, no, no!—comenzó a mojarse toda. Sasuke estalló en carcajadas y la Haruno trató de apartarlo como pudo, con patadas y rasguños pero nada parecía funcionar.

Desde luego la tomó por ambos brazos y le estampó un beso para que ya se callara, puesto que hablaba y se quejaba demasiado. Sakura abrió los ojos e intentó separse de él pero... que caso tenía ya. Así que se dejó llevar y le correspondió con la misma fiereza, ya estuvo que jamás olvidaría éste momento. Abrió paso a su lengua y ambos empezaron a jugar con ellas, en un frenético juego, que no quemaba pero que si excitaba ¿Harían el amor en ese momento?

_Éxtasis, no salgo del asombro de tu énfasis_

_en hacer que olvide todo lo que un día perdí_

_jamás me ha dado alguien lo que tú me has hecho sentir_

_y late, late fuerte el pulso, agárrate fuerte..._

Sasuke se separó de ella, abrió una de las puertas de la regadera y sacó a Sakura de un ligero empujón, por lo que la chica casi se vuelve a caer.

—¿Cuándo volverá a visitarme señorita Haruno?—el Uchiha preguntó con cinismo. Sakura frunció el entrecejo y salió corriendo, entorpeciéndose cuando brincó hasta su habitación.

Y peor aún, la sonrisa de Sasuke era realmente interesante, para acabarla de joder.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba a punto de alistarse, pero no pudo evitar pensar la travesura que cometió el día de ayer, él la había besado y aparte sabía sus obvias intenciones desde el momento en que se fijó en él, vaya tipo con el que se fue a meter.

La Haruno se sonrojó como un tomate, nunca más lo volvería a hacer, ya había aprendido la lección.

Sakura tomó una toalla y miró por breves instantes la ventana, que curiosamente la dejó abierta. La pelirrosa sonrió puesto que la ventana de su vecino también estaba abierta, la ojiverde se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente hiciera su trabajo. Pero aún no se podía quitar de la cabeza al Uchiha, en definitiva no lo volvería a hacer.

Pero se equivocaba, dos pies dieron un salto hasta la habitación de la pelirrosa.

—Esa molesta de mi vecina, vera que vamos a estar a mano—murmuró con perversa diversión una voz masculina, mientras se hacía el escurridizo como serpiente detrás de su puerta.

Le dió una ojeada a la habitación de la pelirrosa, estilo rosa como el color chicle de su cabello. Entonces escuchó el sonido de la regadera caer, por lo que Sasuke ensanchó la sonrisa todavía más.

Y acto seguido, abrió la puerta del baño color naranja, se metió y la cerró detrás de él.

La que te espera Sakura Haruno...

* * *

**¡Listoooo! ¿Qué tal les pareció mentecillas cochambrosas? ¿Soy mala? Espero que no D: o la inner de Sakura explotará o.O **

**jajajajajaja espero que de veras les haya gustado, mi ser fanática de los finales abiertos xD ¿Alguien quiere un acosador? aaahh no se crean...**

**Saludos para todos y espero sus reviews, que me ayudarán a mejorar constructivamente n.n cualquier cosa, vayamos a inbox, todo sera aceptado (y si cumplo) :)**

**¡Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí la continuación, ahorita que si tenía tiempo n.n tal como prometí y finalmente he decidido que se quedaría en two -shot, me gustó como quedó xD les aclaro que tiene lemmon jejejejeje y traté de hacerlo bien, porque incluso me daba penita xD pero me gustó el resultado muajajajaja xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto tiene que ser un shojo xD**

**¡Disfrútenlo mentecillas SasuSaku! xD**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Cerró la puerta del baño color naranja y buscó su objetivo. Si, ahí estaba con la espalda blanca y denuda, podría poseerla ahí mismo porque el deseo lo invadía y no iba a quedarse así como así. Ayer ni siquiera se invitaron un café y ya estaban en plena acción hasta que la chica salió corriendo, cuando prácticamente la dejó ir.

Sakura Haruno es hermosa y no podía negarlo, sus perfectas curvas hacían reconocer que ya es toda una mujer, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, la cintura y el sexo escondido en todo ese vapor hizo que se sintiera frustrado. Ya la había dejado ir una vez, pero una segunda, era muy dudoso que lo hiciera. El éxtasis lo invadió y el ardor fue bajando hasta su sexo, sorprendiéndolo.

No le fue complicado introducirse en el baño y la silueta perfectamente marcada de la pelirrosa tras la cortina de la bañera, podría hacerle el amor con solo mirarla, no podía resistirse más...

Y atravesó la cortina que separaba el placer de los ojos, ese Sasuke es un pervertido con sumo gusto.

Penetró sus ojos negros como la obsidiana en su espalda, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel sin la necesidad de tocarla, el ardor en su sexo escondido empezó a aumentar.

La pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y algo le dio muy mala espina.

—Sakura Haruno, todavía no terminamos de hablar. Ayer ni siquiera me dejó invitarle un café—susurró el pelinegro con la voz seca con un ligero matiz procaz en toda esa frase.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Kyaaaaaaaa!—gritó la joven mientras se volteaba y veía al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, quien descaradamente entró a su baño, atravesó la cortina de flores y estaba todo vestido de negro, una chaqueta, una playera de ese sensual color. Pero lo peor de todo es que estaba todo empapado y se metió en la bañera, donde prácticamente el espacio estaba todo reducido, eso no parecía importarle al Uchiha.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

La chica asustada jaló la toala y se tapó de inmediato con ella, pero una mano derecha la detuvo, sonriendo torcidamente.

—Las personas no se secan con la regadera abierta—dijo como si fuese obvio y al mismo tiempo bromeando.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, pero no sabía si era por furia o por que Sasuke estuviera presente y enfrente de ella totalmente vulnerable.

—¡Lárgese de mi baño estúpido pervertido!—le gritó la chica al joven mientras lo empujaba sin éxito pues si se movía más, la toalla se le podría caer y eso era lo que esperaba el azabache.

—¿Dijo estúpido? Le faltó sensual también—dijo con arrogancia, mientras trataba de quitarle la toalla a la pelirrosa, quien no se dejaba desde luego.

En ese momento Sakura lo empujó y el azabache perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose de la bañera pero no falló en la oportunidad de tomar a Sakura por ambos brazos y caerse justo encima de ella, realmente es un aprovechado, quedando en una posición demasiado comprometedora y los dos totalmente mojados.

—¡Auch!—se quejó Sakura mientras recibía el golpe y aparte todo el peso del Uchiha, haciendo que se miraran directo a los ojos en una lucha frenética por subyugar al otro, verde contra negro, pero el color verde parecía perder la lucha de miradas puesto que la del pelinegro era mucho más penetrante.

Sintió un pequeño bulto en su zona íntima, parecía estar a punto de reventar. La joven se puso más roja todavía y su pecho empezó a moverse arriba y abajo por sus respiraciones agitadas. Sakura comenzó a excitar de nuevo su sexo escondido y Sasuke se ruborizó de la misma manera.

—Sakura Haruno...—murmuró su nombre cerca de sus labios, pero de una forma diferente, como suave y nerviosa, muy de extrañarse.

—¡¿Si?!—la ojiverde le puso atención, sorprendida por el tono inusual de su vecino.

—Creo que vamos a tener que posponer el café—ironizó mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro sonrojado de su vecina.

—¿Por qué?—por alguna razón sonaba tan natural a pesar de la situación.

—Por que eres una molestia y ya no aguanto más—dijo finalmente con urgencia mientras que con su boca, le plantó un beso y sus labios desesperados encajaban perfectamente con los de ella.

Sakura se sorprendió nuevamente con su repentina acción, intentó interceptarlo o morderlo para que la liberara de aquella prisión, pero solo consiguió que Sasuke gruñera y se encendiera más, porque en lugar de sentir rechazo creyó percibir pasión, por lo que dió lugar a un beso más profundizado.

Sus labios suaves y húmedos, su fuerza, su vigor, su juventud y su pasión... ¿Qué caso tenía luchar ya? Simplemente ella tampoco podía resistirse a semejante presencia sobre ella.

_Él le pertenece a ella y ella le pertenece al pasado_

_y los gritos, las risas y los reclamos_

_no le pertenecen a nadie_

_esos se los regalo..._

Finalmente la pelirrosa le correspondió con la misma pasión que desprendía, el pelinegro sonrió mientras la besaba, reconoció en ese preciso instante que ella no era igual a las demás, que sólo era suya y de nadie más, porque no se iba a separar jamás. Él le despredió de la toalla enredada y cubierta de agua, dejándola al descubierto, comenzó a propinarle tiernos besos en el cuello y una de sus manos libres que era la izquierda se posicionó en su seno derecho y lo apretó un poco.

Sakura soltó un gemido, Sasuke se quitó la estorbosa chaqueta y la aventó a un lugar del baño, la joven le ayudó a quitarse la playera pero al intentarlo ésta se rompio, aunque al Uchiha no pareció importarle, además el agua caliente de la regadera ayudaba a la relajación.

—Sasuke... yo...—trató de decir la chica pero Sasuke seguía muy ocupado en su labor como para hacerle caso, lo que alteró a la Haruno. El azabache se detuvo cuando percibió a su presa demasiado asustada.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo mal?—inquirió algo desconcertado.

—No es eso, es que yo... Yo jamás... Había estado con...—comenzó a tartamudear y con esas palabras fue suficiente para que su depredador entendiera todo—. Tengo miedo, no nos conocemos y ya saltamos todo éste paso

—Shhhhh—la chistó tranquilamente—. Yo entiendo, prometo ser el primero que te haga sentir lo que siempre anhelaste—adivinó la expresión de Sakura con sólo mirarla, puesto que ya lo sabía desde que ella lo miraba por su ventana, siempre abierta.

—Y el último—replicó Sakura como si ya fueran pareja. Sasuke soltó una risa encantadora, pero su expresión se puso seria.

—Esa no es mi intención, eres realmente interesante Sakura y me atrae lo interesante—susurró el joven con las palabras serias, serenas y victoriosas—. Siempre quise que fueras mía ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de las veces que me vigilabas? ¿Crees que no dejé la ventana abierta a propósito para que tú y yo nos acercáramos un poco más?—le explicó con su voz grave, profunda y excitada.

—No sé como terminará ésto—susurró y Sasuke lo escuchó perfectamente, por lo que se detuvo, como un interruptor de apagado.

—Sakura—la nombró—. No te obligaré a hacer nada de lo que tú quieras, al principio si fui algo perverso pero no tenía idea de lo que sentías tú—le aclaró—. Me iré si eso es lo que quieres— le aseguró con su voz seca, pero en ningún momento sonó enojado o presionándola, al contrario.

No supo como pasó, pero la mente de Sakura se deconectó... justó cuando él estaba a punto de irse.

—No sé porque, pero te necesito...—suspiró mientras lo jalaba para que no se fuera.

Ella no sabía como terminaría ésto, por lo que simplemente optó por dejarse llevar. Ahora fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa de besarlo y puso ambas manos sobre la nuca de él para atraerlo hacia ella. Sasuke casi pierde el equilibrio en el acto, pero igual lo respondió de buena gana. La ojiverde si era diferente a las demás, según como se había sentido Sasuke en ese momento.

_Otras mujeres me enloquecen_

_pero mi locura más comprensible_

_tiene tus rasgos y hasta tu olor._

Después como dos traviesos cómplices empezaron con su labor, Sakura comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón arrojándolo sin saber a dónde. Ahora era el turno de ella de quitarle la ropa restante, desde el pantalón hasta los bóxers, quedando desnudo por fin. Se soprendió del tamaño que era, en su vida había visto uno, por lo que Sasuke sonrió complacido por esa mirada.

—Pervertida...—se burló Sasuke con gracia.

—Tú lo serás, maldito desgraciado—contraatracó la de pelo rosa con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y divertida.

Ambos atraparon sus labios en un frenético baile coordinado, la lengua de él recorrió su cuello airoso aunque eso no era justo, ella también propinó ligeros besos en el pecho de él.

—Sakura... ahhh, ahhh—gimió como nunca antes lo había hecho...

—Sasuke... El cuello no...—se quejó la chica con nerviosismo, pero no dejaba de ser placentero.

Sasuke le dió una mordida ahí y la chica saltó, pero él la tranquilizó con sus suaves palabras. Con sus piernas abrió las de ella un poco e introdujo sus dos dedos, índice y medio, y comenzó a moverlo. La joven gritó de verguenza y se retorció con firmeza, agrandando a su compañero de acto.

—¿Todo bien?—le preguntó con sutileza y después de varios movimientos, adentro y afuera, se terminó por ahora.

Ella asintió y le pidió que prosiguiera, el ardor de la zona íntima de Sasuke llegó a la erección y eso lo alteró. Lo mismo pasó con Sakura, que comenzó a humedecerse, además de que el agua ayudaba en el proceso.

El chico sostenía ambos senos con las dos manos, apretándolos sin pudor alguno, todo eso se había esfumado, ahora sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más, dos fieles cómplices.

—Sa-Sasuke... ya... ya no puedo, te necesito en mí—habló fuerte y decidida la joven, sin rodeos, ya no más.

—Saku... Sakura... Ya no quiero esperar más, ¡eres mía!—dijo Sasuke entre jadeos. Sakura abrazó a Sasuke mientras que él separaba nuevamente sus piernas, estando todo listo y él insertó su miembro certeramente.

—¡Arghhhhh—Sakura soltó un alarido de dolor, nunca pensó que en su primera vez, dolería tanto, en su vida podría haber experimentado dolores, pero nunca como ese.

—Sakura... Lo siento, creo que por un momento olvidé que eras virgen—se sintió apenado, tratando de controlarse, pues ya estaba dentro de ella y las cosas en el acto no eran realmente tan sutiles—. No sé si pueda detenerme ahora...

Sakura sonrió, Sasuke es muy tierno y eso lo demostró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su rostro, dándole a entender que prosiguiera. Sasuke captó esa indirecta y estando listo para penetrarla a fondo, comenzo a moverse en la estrecha abertura de la chica.

—¡Oh por Dios Sasuke!—gritó la Haruno cerrando fuertemente los ojos, debido a la fuerza de su sexo, tan duro y a la vez tan vigoroso, que fuerte.

—Sakura... Sakura—repitió su nombre muchas veces, porque sabría que jamás la olvidaría.

—Sasuke... mas... mas—rogó Sakura hasta el límite en cuanto comenzó a disminuir el dolor y sólo sentía puro y exquisito placer. Él le hizo caso sin dudar y empezó a darle embestidas, una tras otra, alcanzando el éxtasis.

_Aquí estoy, completamente como soy_

_sin equipo de protección_

_con toda la ilusión prendida._

_Aquí voy, abriendo todo el corazón_

_para que entre sin precaución_

_y no encuentres una salida..._

—¡Sasuke!—gritó la Haruno tocando el cielo, sintiendo a Sasuke dentro de ella, le ecajó las uñas y lo arañó sin que a él le importara.

Una tras otra, una tras otra, ambos se liberaron hasta el orgasmo, esa sensación que sólo se prueba una vez y que no se puede comparar, siendo una experiencia total para un hombre y una mujer y es sólo para ellos dos, un par de cómplices testigos del acto.

¿Alguna vez has sentido como puedes experimentar el verdadero placer?

_Sabor a caramelo, te adoro, te anhelo_

_sentir la pasión, te derrites con dolor..._

_Sabor a café es el sabor de tu piel,_

_tus labios canela y tus besos la miel..._

Con la respiración agitada, ambos se separaron con mucho cuidado y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sakura se abrazó a si misma mientras que el chico le acariciaba su mejilla iquierda con los dedos...

.

.

.

—Sasuke, fue increíble...—admitió Sakura mientras se dejaba caer sobre la bañera, lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos.

—Para mí también lo ha sido—aclaró Sasuke aunque no lo demostrara por su tono de voz.

El joven se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso, de esos dulces y tranquilizadores. Sin embargo, la cara de Sakura se veía rara, como de pocos amigos.

—¿Ocurre algo?—parecía desconcertado.

—¿Y qué sigue ahora?—bajó la cabeza con cierta pena. Sasuke se quedó meditándolo por varios instantes.

—Invítame ese café pendiente—le susurró al oído con un ligero toque procaz.

Sakura captó la indirecta y se sonrojó... ¿Ese café que se debían?

—No tengo café—se rió la chica con sarcasmo, mientras que Sasuke bufaba por ese intento de ingenuidad.

—No, pero si hay té, refresco y... no sé, tal vez un jugo—bromeó tratando de sonar gracioso, pero no pudo y Sakura le miró con ojos suspicaces, ¡que vigor!

Sakura pensó durante varios segundos, traía mala cara que dejó al pelinegro levantando las cejas alternadamente, más confuso.

—¿Qué te pasa Sakura?—inquirió tras ver el gesto de su chica, literalmente.

—¡Me debes el recibo del agua!—gritó Sakura mientras los señalaba con el dedo, acusándolo.

Sasuke entendió a que se refería: La regadera del baño dejó de liberar agua caliente, se la habían terminado cuando estaban juntos. Vaya desconsiderados. Se miraron por breves instantes hasta perderse en la mirada de cada uno... Verde contra Negro, una batalla de miradas penetrantes.

Segundos después ambos empezaron a reír como locos, parecía una travesura de adultos, vaya comentario en medio de la situación.

—Eres una molestia—ironizó el Uchiha mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Nos terminamos mi agua caliente...—repuso la i=ojiverde con un suspiro...

—No importa—él se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—¡¿Cómo que no importa?!—se exasperó, claramente molesta, notando a Sasuke con esa viva imagen de la despreocupación.

Sasuke la encaró con el gesto divertido y sereno.

—Todavía tenemos el agua caliente de mi casa—sugirió sin más, haciendo que ella soltara un respingo y luego se mordiera los labios, ¿que había querido decir?

—¡¿Qué?!—se quedó estupefacta mientras se tapaba la cara y se reía internamente.

—¿Y por qué no?—Sasuke le pasó una toalla para que se secaran o quedarían como pasas.

—Estas loco—lo insultó, claramente sorprendida...

—Entonces yo te invito un café en mi casa...

Y Sakura asintió con la cabeza, ¿le llegó la indirecta?

* * *

**¡Argh! Listooooo xD aquí termina la segunda parte del two shot jejejejeje y espero de verdad les haya gustado, como yo disfruté escribriéndolo n.n**

*** Fragmento 1: De Edel Juárez o Fernando Delgadillo (Canción, Estoy Aquí - Edgar Oceransky)**

*** Fragmento 2: Antología de la narrativa del siglo XX**

*** Fragmento 3: (Canción) Hasta la camisa - Raul Ornelas**

*** Fragmento 4: (Canción) Caramelo - Pablo Alborán**

**Saludos para todos ustedes ^_^ y espero sus reviews que me ayuden a mejorar n.n**

**¡Chau! *se va a comer pan***


End file.
